pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE040: The Psychic Sidekicks!
is the 40th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis Still on their way to Goldenrod City, our heroes meet Cherry, a girl with a Psychic Pokémon named Girafarig. After they have lunch she challenges Ash to a battle and he accepts. During the battle, Ash is introduced to an attack called Future Sight, which strikes in the future. Ash is impressed by the attack, but Pikachu manages to overpower Girafarig and win the battle for Ash. Later, Team Rocket appears with a brand new weapon: a self-powered Gengar mech with mirror eyes to reflect Psychic attacks. Can Cherry unlock her latent powers and stop Team Rocket? Episode Plot The heroes find a sign saying they need Psychic Pokémon to protect themselves against Ghost Pokémon. The heroes are worried, since nobody has a Psychic Pokémon. Luckily, Brock and Ash think Misty should send Psyduck. Misty sends him and tells if they see any Ghost Pokémon, it has to use Confusion to scare them away. With a confused look on its face, Psyduck makes the gang wish they do not encounter any ghosts. Suddenly, they see a strange Pokémon with a strange smile, so Misty orders Psyduck to use Confusion. However, Psyduck pushes the Poké Ball it came into and calls himself back, making Misty annoyed at that move. Brock sees it is not a Haunter nor a Gastly. Ash still sees it is scary, as that Pokémon attempts to bite him. A girl appears, confirming Brock's speculations it is not a ghost. The smile was a Girafarig's tail, who appears. The heroes introduce themselves, while the girl is Cherry, who is surprised that they do not have a Psychic Pokémon. Cherry tells from her place people train Psychic Pokémon, Blend Town. Brock reads that Blend Town is known for raising Psychic Pokémon, so Cherry tells it is because of Ghost Pokémon living around, to keep them at bay. Team Rocket heard that and James and Meowth think it is interesting Girafarig has the also same name spelled backwards. Jessie tells them it is because of the number of Psychic Pokémon. This causes Wobbuffet to come out, so Jessie calls him back and has a plan to capture these Psychic Pokémon. Cherry and Ash see that they each other want to become a Pokémon Master and to compete in the Johto League. Cherry explains she is not ready, but will go on the journey later enough, so Misty sees Cherry will become one of Ash's rivals. Brock gives everyone sandwiches and seeing Ash and Pikachu eating, Cherry remarks their bond. Cherry tells it is told that when a trainer and a Psychic Pokémon are close, they can communicate with each other telepathically, thinking it is a feat to become a Psychic Pokémon Master. To do that, she challenges Ash to a battle, who accepts. Pikachu and Girafarig have the battle, so Pikachu starts by hitting Girafarig with Quick Attack. Girafarig uses Future Sight, making the heroes confused, as nothing actually happened, so Cherry tells Ash to beware. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and electrocutes Girafarig, with Cherry telling Girafarig to stand strong before Future Sight is activated. Pikachu uses Agility, but is stopped by Girafarig. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, but suddenly, a wind is blown, as a giant ball hits Pikachu. Cherry tells them that was Future Sight, an attack that is made into the future. Girafarig uses Psybeam, colliding with Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Girafarig goes to use Confusion, but gets defeated by Thunder. Cherry sees she cannot be a Psychic Pokémon Master if she cannot communicate with Girafarig psychically. Ash is confident she will win a lot of badges. Ash admits that he has a lot of share of battles, though Misty thinks he wins often by being lucky. With Cherry's advice, the heroes go to her town. The gang notices a lot of Psychic Pokémon. An Abra appears on Ash, while a woman yells at him to stop Abra. Abra teleports before Ash gets it, while Cherry remarks to Mrs. Bellows (the woman) that the pranks make Abra cute. Mrs. Bellows is charmed, but goes to track Abra. Suddenly, a man named Toku appears, who tells that his Mr. Mime was captured by a huge Gengar, who reflected Mr. Mime's Psywave attack. The heroes go to investigate. Meanwhile, James praises Jessie, whose mirror idea worked. Meowth stops the celebration, as they go to capture more Psychic Pokémon. Mrs. Bellows found Abra, but finds the huge Gengar, who is controlled by Team Rocket. Abra appears on Mrs. Bellows' shoulder and uses Psychic, but gets bounced off Gengar's eyes, so the machine takes Abra using the tongue. Mrs. Bellows warns Cherry to hide her Girafarig. Cherry tells her to warn everyone else instead, since she is confident her Girafarig is strong enough to battle this Gengar. Girafarig uses Psybeam, which bounces off Gengar's eyes. Team Rocket appear out of the machine and describe the mirror eyes cause the Psychic attacks to be reflected back to the Pokémon, making Brock be pulled by Misty, as he admits Team Rocket is getting smart. James also tells that the mirror eyes cause loss of confidence of the trainer and the Psychic Pokémon get frightened by the Ghost Pokémon. Jessie did not know the mirrors could do that, remarking on how analytic he was, though James admits he made it up as he went along, making her and Meowth impressed by such a speech. Cherry is determined to rescue the Pokémon, as she and Girafarig glow. Girafarig uses Confusion, which gets reflected by the mirrors. Girafarig uses Psybeam, which gets bounced off. Cherry goes to protect Girafarig and Ash tries to protect her, so both get affected. Girafarig uses Future Sight. Meowth thinks it sees how their future is going to be successful. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, while Cherry has a vision of Pikachu battling the machine. Cherry sees Girafarig gave her the vision and is thankful for that, so warns Ash. Pikachu manages to dodge the machine's tongue and jumps away from it. With Girafarig's Confusion, Pikachu flies up. After the robot cannot stretch its tongue, Pikachu uses Thunder, electrocuting Team Rocket. The wind blows as a giant ball hits Team Rocket (due to Future Sight) and blasts them off. Cherry is grateful for Girafarig, whom she spoke telepathically. The heroes leave her and think Ash might see her at the League, but Ash knows they will be ready. Cherry and Girafarig think the same, as they watch the heroes departing. Debuts Character *Cherry *Mrs. Bellows *Toku Pokémon Girafarig Move Future Sight Quotes * "It's time. Get ready for Future Sight." Cherry about Future Sight. * Brock: "Misty I have a funny feeling that that attack didn't come from out of nowhere." Misty: "Maybe that, Maybe that was Future Sight. Cherry: "That's exactly what it was. Pretty cool huh?" Girafarig: "Rig, rig." Cherry: "Future Sight's an attack of the future. Sort of like a time-delayed psychic attack. " Ash: "That was awesome." * Meowth: "We're gettin' pretty clever, ain't we?" Brock: "I have to admit, they are." Misty: "Hey! Whose side are you on?" Trivia * The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Ursaring. Gallery The heroes have little faith in Psyduck JE040 2.jpg Psyduck vs. the smiling object JE040 3.jpg Jessie has a good plan JE040 4.jpg Pikachu vs. Girafarig JE040 5.jpg Pikachu gets hit by Future Sight JE040 6.jpg An Abra appears before Ash JE040 7.jpg A Gengar swallows Mr. Mime JE040 8.jpg Team Rocket control the Gengar machine JE040 9.jpg Misty scolds Brock JE040 10.jpg Girafarig's attack gets bounced off JE040 11.jpg Ash and Cherry protect Girafarig JE040 12.jpg Team Rocket's imagination JE040 13.jpg Cherry and Girafarig have a vision JE040 14.jpg Team Rocket are surprised by the twerps' predictions JE040 15.jpg The tongue cannot be stretched out }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda